A dishwasher is an apparatus to remove garbage, such as leftover food, from dishes or cooking utensils (hereinafter, “objects to be washed”) using detergent and washing water.
In general, a dishwasher includes a tub providing a washing space, dish racks provided within the tub so as to receive objects to be washed, spray arms for spraying washing water to the racks, a sump for storing washing water therein, and a pump for supplying the washing water stored in the sump to the spray arms.
Various research has been conducted so as to develop a method of reducing assembly error upon the assembly of a dishwasher or to facilitate assembly of a dishwasher by a worker.
A dishwasher is typically provided with electric components such as a heater for heating washing water. However, when water splashes on or enters such electric components, there is a problem whereby a worker may be subjected to an electrical shock.